Drink the Night Away
by chosenfire28
Summary: Dean thinks getting completely wasted is how he wants to spend his night until he meets a petite blond vampire slayer and his plans change fast. Crossover with Supernatural, BuffyDean pairing, oneshot.


Title: Drink the Night Away

Author: chosenfire28

Feedback/Email: Feedback is very welcomed

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN, I repeat, I DO NOT OWN

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Buffy/Dean, Faith/Xander Spoilers: BtVS post season 7, Supernatural season 2 "Bloodlust"  
Summary: A beer is all Dean Winchester wanted but he ended up with more.

AN: This is for Lisa's drabble request on Route 66:  
"Aint gonna lie I've been drinking here all night" - Kane

* * *

"Go away Sammy." Dean growled taking another swig of the drink in front of him letting the vodka burn a fire down his throat.

"If you need me call, and don't drive home if you get too drunk."

"Yes mother." Dean shouted at his brother's retreating back resisting the urge to throw the glass at the idiots head. He didn't want to waste the precious liquid.

Dean drained what was left in that glass and pit down his money for another one. When he got the drink he stood up with it in hand surveying the bar he had spent the past two hours in. The wallpaper was wearing more than a bit thin, the floors where scuffed and stained, and the chairs and tabled all looked like they were being held together.

This was his kind of place.

He finished off what was left in his glass with one large chug and slammed it down on the bar making his way over to the crowded pool table.

His eyes appraisingly took in the stacked brunette putting on a show for the group of men by stroking the stick in her hand and leaning over the table the red leather pants hugging her ass and her tits practically spilling out of her low cut black tank.

That was his kind of woman.

She skillfully sank the eight ball into the corner pocket and pocketed the money on the table sending the oafs across from her packing with a devilish grin.

Dean stepped up cocky smirk firmly in place "Wanna give me a go babe." his voice dripped innuendo.

She looked him up and down, her dark eyes sharp sizing him up and gave him a predatory smile "You couldn't handle me boy, sides I gotta bail." She passed the money over to a shorter just as hot blond that appeared by her side, "Why don't you take this boy for a ride B." She grabbed the dark haired man's arm, the one that had appeared with her friend, "Me and Xand are gonna see if we can heat up all the rooms on the second floor."

"Good luck with that." the blond laughed and Dean turned his attention to her looking over her tight little body clad similarly in leather and silk. He had always been partial to blonds.

Buffy watched Faith and Xander leave and turned to the obviously drunk hottie Faith had left her with teeth gritted.

Dean walked up to her oozing with as much sexual appeal that he could lay on "You want to wrack them or should I."

Buffy leveled him with a look "You better be talking about pool." pushing down the blush that wanted to appear. The purely female side of her couldn't deny the fact that he was all male and the Slayer side of her was screaming for her to do as Faith had often suggested her too and take him for a ride."

"Among other things." Dean grinned and picked up a pool stick, as he was about to set up the balls a loud scream could be heard and his eyes flew in the direction his voice low "Stay here." he moved to find the disturbance.

"The hell I will," Buffy muttered and raced off after him.

They emerged out of the bar into an alleyway and both saw an older man standing above a young teenage girl his hand raised as if to slap her. Dean rushed forward to tackle the guy and Buffy rushed to the girl's side touching her gently "Are you okay?"

The girl looked up and Buffy took an instinctive steep back seeing the vampire visage glancing over to see Dean facing off with the vamp guy. "You got to be kidding me." she muttered and yelled "Here." throwing Dean one of the several stakes she always kept on her body. He caught it easily throwing her a confused look before jumping into the fight.

Buffy easily dealt with the female fledging and stood back to watch Dean work out what was obviously some long pent up issues. As they dust settled Dean faced buffy and asked "Slayer?"

She nodded "The original, hunter?"

He tossed her the stake "Name's Dean Winchester, you must be Buffy?" He had been told about her for years now.

She caught it slipping it in the waist band of her leather pants "So is this the part where you buy me a drink?"

He grinned feeling himself relax for the first time in weeks "I got all night." he offered that up as a challenge.

Buffy couldn't resist letting herself consider taking Faith's advice, he was hot. "Now what can we do that would take all night?" she asked him coyly.

Dean's grin widened "Possible stretch into the morning."


End file.
